Given the typical design complexity of today's advanced systems on chip (SoCs), many engineers validate their SoCs using production software stacks and/or employing basic directed bare-metal software tests. Such efforts, which can be time consuming and/or labor-intensive, often come up short in, for example, coverage of use cases.